Hot N Cold
by Kandis-renea
Summary: James and Kendall get into some fun with popsicles. Kames smut.


**Hot N Cold**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else you may recognize. Title credit goes to Katy Perry's Song **_**Hot N Cold.**_

**Summary: James and Kendall get into some fun with popsicles. Kames smut.**

**Pairing: Kames**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Smut; first time I wrote anything like this, so don't be too harsh on me.**

**A/N: So, I decided to write a little one shot to show you guys that I am NOT dead. And that I apologize for the long wait for anything from me. I take full responsibility; but I still blame **_**The Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf, and Supernatural.**_** :)**

**This is set before Gustavo and btr.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

It was that hottest day of the year so far, which wasn't saying much since it was Minnesota. But even so, Kendall felt like he was going to die of heat stroke. The fans that he had turned on high weren't working, and they didn't have an AC; so, there was no way of cooling down that house.

His mom and sister had gone out, saying that they weren't about to stay inside of the hot house all day, and went out to the movies and to eat lunch. Kendall had stayed home, saying that he was too miserable to go anywhere.

He was currently laying down on the floor of the kitchen, freezer opened and a fan sitting in front of the open door – in hopes of gaining a tiny bit more coolness. But that wasn't even helping.

It was only about seventy-five degrees outside, with the wind blowing, and even though he was inside – which he figured it would be a lot cooler than outside – he was so close to sweating; it wasn't even funny. He wasn't sure what to do about that fact, the fact that he was sweating _inside_, but he was so damn positive that he refused to get up from the cool tiled floor until the heat inside went down.

Kendall had tore off his top layer of clothing – t-shirt and jeans – about half an hour ago, and he was pretty sure that if he had to, he'd resort to going into the bathroom and filling the bathtub with cold water. But he didn't want to have to resort to that, because that meant that he'd have to get off of the floor, which caused him to move around and moving around caused him to get even hotter than he already was. Which wouldn't help with anything.

James had showed up right as Kendall's clothing had flew across the room, the clothing hitting him in the face; James showed up with another fan that Kendall had asked him for through a text and a bag of popsicles, in hopes of helping Kendall cool off. Kendall had kicked him out of the kitchen, not wanting to be close to him because lately they haven't been able to keep their hands to themselves, and if they were in the same room it would only increase the heat that Kendall felt at the moment.

James didn't seemed to think it was as hot as Kendall thought it was, still wearing all of his clothing while he sat in front of the television, watching whatever show that was currently on MTV. Kendall knew this because from the angle that he was at from the doorway gave him a perfect view of the couch, which was where James was sitting. Both of their gazes would wander to the other, once in a while they would meet each other's gaze. When that happened, James would smirk and Kendall would look away quickly before his mind could start to wander.

Eventually, Kendall closed his eyes, hoping that he would fall asleep and by the time he woke up, it wouldn't be so hot anymore. He could barely feel James eyes on him, ignoring it for the thoughts that were running around in his head; mostly just thoughts of how hot it was and why was it so hot.

"Ken"

James' voice came from out of nowhere; sounding like it was right at Kendall's ear. But he refused to open his eyes, choosing to ignore James and pretend that he had already fallen asleep.

"Kendall," his voice was a little further away than at his ear when James decides to nudge him with his barefoot.

At this point, Kendall decided to pretend that he was up at the North Pole, because at least then he wouldn't be sweating. But James didn't seem to want him too cool off today, because he was still trying to gain his attention.

"Kendall Donald Knight, if you do not pay attention to me at this moment I refuse to have sex with you until the New Year."

And that just wasn't fair. It was only July, and that meant that the New Year wasn't for at least five months. Deep down, Kendall knew that neither of them would be able to last that long; they couldn't even last a week, let alone five months. But that didn't stop it from scaring Kendall at the moment, so he opens his eyes, slowly, and looks up to see that James was standing over him.

"Kendall, go sit on the couch."

Kendall didn't think he had the energy to argue with James, especially with the tone that his voice took on in that sentence. So, Kendall stood up from the kitchen floor and slowly made his way into the living room. But when he reaches that couch and sits down on it, he doesn't even have the energy to keep himself from falling over, so he allowed himself to lie down on his back.

As he closed his eyes, he can hear James moving around in the kitchen. Kendall figured he was just getting something to drink.

He slowly starts to drift off to sleep, when he felt James' weight on top of him; he's got a popsicle sticking out of his mouth. Kendall wasn't sure why he had the second one, but he wasn't about to question it because at the moment James was sitting on him and it was getting too hot for him.

"James, it's way too hot for you to be sitting on me!" Kendall groans, pushing on James' chest weakly.

"Oh, shut up." James says, taking the popsicle out of his mouth. "I'm gonna help cool you off."

Kendall's eyes close once again, mind not registering the meaning to James' words fast enough. Approximately ten seconds later, Kendall feels something cold and wet dripping onto his chest. Upon opening his eyes, Kendall noticed that James is holding the Popsicle over his chest as it dripped onto his chest.

"Wha-?" Kendall began, but stopped when James lowered the Popsicle down onto his chest and dragged it teasingly down the middle of Kendall's chest, down towards the elastic band of Kendall's boxers.

"Better?" James asked, dragging the Popsicle slowly back up Kendall's chest.

Kendall shivers, suddenly realizing he's hot for a completely different reason. It wasn't even really the fact that James was dragging the Popsicle up and down his chest – even though that only seemed to make things worse than they already were – but for the fact that James was straddling his hips and Kendall could feel the heat that was rolling off of James.

James lifts the Popsicle up off of Kendall's chest long enough to bite off a small piece of it. He quickly bent down, and left the piece right above Kendall's belly button. Kendall bites his lip, trying not to make it known that the mix between the closeness of James and the coolness of the Popsicle he was getting turned on.

James seemed to be completely oblivious of the fact that Kendall was getting turned on from this; which didn't really make sense to Kendall because he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

James bit off another piece from the Popsicle, setting it down in the middle of Kendall's chest. He was pretty pleased with himself, knowing that his idea seemed to be working. As the pieces of ice melted, James sucked on the rest of the Popsicle.

Kendall's breath hitches a little as he tries his hardest not to rut up against James. He fails; epically. James freezes, blinking down at Kendall. After what seemed like only a couple seconds, James' face morphs into one of smugness.

He shifts a little, grinding down on Kendall's lap, mouth turning into a smirk as Kendall's breath hitches once again. James drags the Popsicle dangerously close to a nipple, quickly changing course back towards the waist band of Kendall's boxers at the last second.

Kendall bucks up, dick twitching against James' ass before James is lifting it up out of Kendall's reach, taking his free hand and pushing down against Kendall's chest. James smirks at the whine that finally leaves Kendall's mouth, choosing then to lean down and lick up the little puddle of the Popsicle that melted in the middle of Kendall's chest.

James decides that he's down with the Popsicle and sets the rest of it down on the coffee table that was right next to the couch – trying to forget about the mess that'll come when it melts. He leans down – a way to distract him – and flicks his tongue against one of Kendall's nipples, enjoying the noise that comes out of Kendall's mouth at the action. Swirling his tongue around the nipple, James looked up at Kendall's face – eyes closed, teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep from making any more noises, cheeks flushed.

James loves seeing Kendall like this, all turned on and desperate; but what he loves more, is when Kendall has absolutely no control over his actions, when he allows the noises to get louder and louder until he's practically screaming. But he knew that Kendall wouldn't go that far because they were never sure when Mrs. Knight would come home with Katie. Even so, James is switching over to the other nipple and starts to suck on it.

Kendall arches up, hands scrabbling around to get a hold of anything – one tangling into James hair and tugging as the other grabs onto the back of the couch. James bites down on the nipple and grinds down on Kendall's lap when he feels Kendall buck up and pull on James' hair, pulling his up to where they were face to face. They both lean forward, mouths clashing in a kiss that drags out moans from deep within both of their chests.

James pulls back from Kendall's mouth, trailing his tongue towards Kendall's neck. He stops just underneath Kendall's ear, sucking hard at the skin there. He leans back down, dragging his teeth along Kendall's collarbone-

-when the front door flies open.

Kendall and James both fly away from each other; somehow, James ended up sitting on the couch with Kendall halfway across the room, pulling his jeans on. When they both look towards the door, they notice the shocked faces of their best friends.

It was completely awkward after that, Logan and Carlos not really sure if they should just leave to let them to finish or if they should stay and tell them what they decided to do for the rest of the day. But it could have been worse, Kendall mother and sister could have walked in on them.

"Um. Heeey, guys!" Kendall exclaims, dragging out the E in 'hey' in a fake enthusiasm in hopes to force the awkwardness away. "What's up?"

They both stay frozen for a little bit, allowing their minds to shove out the image of their best friends making out. When they unfreeze, Carlos is the first to speak up. "Um, we were going to ask if you guys wanted to go watch a movie with us. But we can see that you guys are busy… So, I think we're just gonna go."

And with that, Logan and Carlos are running out the door and making their way down the street.

"Well, that was awkward." James says, looking away from the front door to look at Kendall. "C'mere."

"Um, James? I think that was a sign we should stop."

"Just come over here."

James reaches out his hand for Kendall to take when Kendall get close enough and pulls him down on top of himself. He smiles at the faux glare on Kendall's face and leans forward to seal their lips together.

"Well, maybe we can take this to the bedroom."

**A/N: Mmm, it turned out a little different than I wanted it to. But I still enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
